Sisters, can't live with them or without them
by Aurora Rossi
Summary: We all love the Marauders but what would happen if they had sisters. James has a twin, Remus has a younger sister, and Peter has an older sister. What could go wrong? No what could go right?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and I don't know if I like it. The first three chapters will be introducing the girls then the story will start. To start we have Jane, James's twin.

Summary: the Marauders all have family but what if they had sisters.

Jane Potter

Jane Potter stood at the train station in Hogsmead her coat pulled tightly around her. The temperature had dropped with the sun on that winters day, you could see every student's breath as they boarded the train that had come late. Everyone was excitedly getting on; to go home for the holidays but Jane was still standing out of the train looking up the path back to the school. She breathed into her hands trying to warm them up but nothing seemed to be working. Looking up at the clear sky all of her worry was renewed as she saw the un-obscured full moon. She wanted to stay but the Marauders wouldn't have it, according to them it wasn't necessary they could handle it. Just a few days prayer they had each told her to go back home and have a good holiday.

The Gryffindor common room was nearly empty except for one girl sitting in a chair by the fire with a potions book in her lap. The assignment wasn't due for another two days but she couldn't bring herself to go to bed with out it being finished. The port hole creaked open and for boys walked in rather loudly arguing. "It's going to be the day we leave?" the timid of the grope asked meekly. "Yes" came the angry voce of the boy entering, he had longer hair then the rest and an air of rebellion to him. The next to speak was the sanest in the grope "we can't do anything about it, unless you know someone who can control the moon." He had light scars on his face that would only be noticed by someone looking for them. The finale boy had glasses he turned to look around the room and was the first to notices the girl sitting by the fire. "Jane! What are you still doing up?" He inquired looking at his twin sister, it was unusual for her to be up when they came back from a detention but there she was reading.

The girl in question looked up from her text book with a completely normal expression. "Why hello boys." She said looking at each of them be for continuing "well James, I had a potions essay that I wanted to finish and it appears I lost track of the time." Jane answered simply as if it was a daily occurrence. The boy with longer hair more commonly known as Sirius Black raised an eyebrow at her statement and asked in disbelief "how do you stay up late doing home work?" At this Remus rolled his eyes "she cares about school work."

The Marauders sat down around the fire spread out on the couch and availed chairs. With out missing a beat they picked up on their conversation about the upcoming full moon as if Jane was not there. "Then how are we supposed to go home?" Peter asked from the far chair. At this he received a shocked look from both Sirius and James. "We have to stay and help Moony!" Sirius said firmly as he looked at the mouse like boy. "We're going to stay no argument." James gave a meaningful look to Remus that said 'we are not leaving you now.' Jane looked at them all then smiled at Remus "I hope you know I'm staying too."

"NO YOU'RE NOT" three out of the fore Marauders nearly screamed at her. Leaning back in her chair and glared at them and hissed "quiet or do you want to wake the whole house?" that shut them up at least for a minute in till James decided to play the over protective brother. "Jane, you are going back home. If you stay you're not going to be able to do anything anyways. Go home have a nice holiday with mum and dad." Then Remus started "just because they want to stay doesn't mean you have to. In fact it should mean you have to go." "Do you want your parents wondering why both you and James are missing?" Sirius finished. Peter was just sitting there watching everyone maybe he could get out of it as well he thought to himself as he watched Jane's face go red. "I'm staying and that's final." She said firmly.

At this James and Sirius shared a look and everyone new she was in trouble. "No you're not" said James as Sirius got up and walked over behind her. Jane gave him a warning look but he ignores her and picked her up under his arm "SIRIUS BLACK! Put me down this instant!" the boys smirked as he did. He put her down right on the bottom step to the girls dormitory and pushed her up a few more being careful to never steep on them himself. "Good night Jane!" all the Marauders chimed in together as she started up the stairs knowing that they weren't going to let her back down.

That was 4 days ago and they had even had someone make sure she was at the train station that afternoon. The whistle sounded and Jane looked up once again as snow began to fall. "Come on Jane, the train is leaving soon" the red head Lilly Evens yelled out the nearest window. She bit her lip before turning around "coming!" she yelled over the train as she walked toured it. Shed right them in the morning.

**I am so sorry for those of you who have red this and couldn't understand it because of all the errors. I honestly couldn't believe I didn't catch them when I went over it. **


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter. I didn't see half of them in till today. Pleas if you see any feel free to point them out

Anna Lupin

Anna sat comfortably at the table in the library with her charms book opened and her paper and quill spread out. Her brother had said he would help her study for her exam but he had failed to show up so she was scratching away on the length of paper trying to remember who discovered each spell.

Time slowly passed and she started to get a bit tired but her eyes shot open as she heard a wising sound come from behind one of the book shelves. Now if she had been any other third year she would have been ducking in cover from what was coming because any student should know what that was. But being the sister of a Marauder she stood up and walked behind the shelf in question.

Four boys were leaning around a book that seemed to be smeared in purple ink yet that wasn't what caught her eye. Anna looked over to the bag at one of their feet and rolled her eyes. It was filled to the brim with water balloons filled with ink. One was conveniently hovering over a fourth year Ravencalw . Apparently that little thing had been forgotten when the book had been ruined. The boy who had his wand out was probably the mastermind and would be in a lot of trouble by now if the Ravenclaw wasn't so into her book.

"Hello boys" Anna chide with a smile as she leaned on one of the book shelves. It seemed completely innocent as she looked at them all with a small smile. Each boy turned around very slowly. They knew that voice and it wasn't one they wanted to hear at that exact moment. "Anna" James said in a hesitant greeting as he put down his wand and the balloon that had been levitating came gently to the floor.

Sirius looked from the girl to his two mates then back. "Hey Annie, how've you been?" that was his attempt at braking the tension that seemed to come as soon as they knew it was her. "Good, but I think my day just got a lot better." She said with a smile that seemed slightly evil "soo what are you four up to?" she asked as she put her hands behind her back and walked over.

The boys looked at each other and Peter shoved the book back on to the book shelf. No one truly knew why the little girl scared them so much or at least that is what they liked to tell them self's. In truth she was the one that would tag along and help them with every prank but she would also be the one to pull them on the kings of pranks themselves and no one not even the Marauders liked to be dethroned. So what would any self respecting parker do?

"Sorry sis" came Remus's voice for the first time as he took a step back and the other three through a balloon at the unsuspecting girl. There was no scream but there was a very red faced Anna standing in front of them. As the bright red ink dripped off her chin she glared at them but tried to bite back a laugh. Even she had to admit it was funny.

As the boys fell to the ground griping their sides from the silent laughing fit she let out a small chuckle. "I'm going to get you back you know!" she announced as she walked out. They had just ruined a perfectly good shirt and she demanded payback. It would be excellent and she would get them in a way that was even worse than having to walk back to the common room covered in red and purple ink. Anna was too busy planning her revenge to even notice all the laughing going on around her in the hall.

When she reached the common room the girl by the fire place looked up from her book. "Anna what on earth happened to you?" Anna looked at the other Potter and smirked. "Brothers. But I will get my revenge!" She ran up the stairs leveling a trail of red ink. The older girl shook her head as she went back to her book. "Those four are in for it now."

**Thanks for reading :D **


End file.
